


Быть злодеем в Сторибруке

by WTFStarbucks2016



Series: Спецквест [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: M/M, fandom evanstan 2016
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8097142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2016/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2016
Summary: Крис устроился у огромного дуба, прислонился спиной к стволу и принялся читать, размышляя о том, что всего несколько дней назад он был актером, спал с Себастьяном, тренировался, ел, иногда напивался с друзьями и вдруг на тебе — в сказку попал





	

Крис терпеть не мог просыпаться раньше звонка будильника, особенно в межсезонье. До съемок был еще месяц, поэтому сачковать утреннюю пробежку и не спеша наслаждаться утренним кофе потихоньку вошло в привычку, впрочем, как и возможность поваляться в постели часов до девяти, а потом спокойно поехать в тренажерку. Так бы и было этим утром, если бы не звонок.

— Крис, ты не в курсе, где Стэн?

Хороший вопрос, но Крис не знал. Он и сам пытался разыскать Себастьяна, звонил ему раза три позавчера и пятнадцать — вчера, но приятный женский голос упорно твердил, что абонент недоступен. Загулял, решил Крис. Не то чтобы его это трогало, хотя… кому ты врешь, Крис Эванс? Конечно, тебя это трогало, причем сильно. Нет, они ничего друг другу не обещали, да и не должны были, но в конце концов! Нельзя же быть такой эгоистичной свиньей. Некоторые волнуются, между прочим.

— Нет, я не в курсе. Давно ищете?

— Да он уже дня три не на связи. Загулял?

— А вот это абсолютно не мое дело.

Крис нажал «отбой», в сердцах швырнул телефон на постель, промазал и, крякнув с досады, полез доставать его под кровать. День явно не задался.

Ближе к обеду Крис решил, что если Себастьян не отыщется к вечеру, он не будет волноваться и переживать. Он просто позвонит спасателям, пожарным, знакомым, что служат в ВС, и, да, обязательно в штаб канадской конной полиции, почему бы и нет. Когда засранца найдут, его просто показательно распнут на ближайшей площади, туда ему и дорога.

Крис только-только успел налить виски, как телефон пропищал о полученном сообщении. «Засранец на связи», — радостно подумал Крис, предвкушая сначала вербальную порку, а затем невербальную, тут уж как пойдет.

«Сторибрук», — гласило сообщение, посланное с незнакомого номера. 

«Рад за вас», — послал он сообщение в ответ — и понял, что действительно начинает волноваться. 

«Я тебя жду».

Шутка начинала напрягать, и Крис уже решил отключить телефон, как вдогонку прилетело еще одно сообщение: «Эв, не отрубайся. Ты мне нужен».

Никто, кроме Себастьяна, не называл Криса Эв. Это было как пароль-отзыв.

— Эв?

— Себ.

И они чинно удалялись с какого-нибудь мероприятия, чтобы вломиться в любую свободную комнату и там трахаться до белых мух в глазах. Нечасто, но всегда с огоньком.

«Какого черта, Себ?»

Да, Крис понимал, что совершает ошибку. Он пятой точкой чувствовал, что его втягивают в какие-то игрища, а, может, и неприятности, но врожденная любознательность прошептала на ушко: «Что мы теряем?»

Дождавшись ответного сообщения «Поторопись, Эв», Крис нашел глазами дорожную сумку — она всегда лежала где-нибудь на виду. Жизнь в постоянных разъездах приучает к таким вот помогающим сэкономить время мелочам.

В мозгу красной лампочкой мигнула мысль, что неплохо было бы кинуть в сумку револьвер, но оружия у Криса не было. Одно дело кино, совсем другое — жизнь. Поэтому из кармана куртки в сумку перекочевал газовый баллончик, а на ее дно лег любимый нож, которым при случае можно было отрезать что-нибудь ненужное. Настучать по голове кому угодно Крис мог и так, поэтому решил, что готов к любым неожиданностям типа:

— Себастьян нажрался до летающих сиреневых китов, и его придется вытаскивать из полицейского участка в этом самом Сторибруке;

— Себастьян нажрался и потом догнался чем-нибудь, и его придется вытаскивать из участка в этом самом Сторибруке;

— Сторибрук в Лас-Вегасе, Себастьян нажрался и женился, а потом проснулся, понял, что сделал, убил счастливую новобрачную, и его придется вытаскивать из участка в этом самом Сторибруке.

«Куда ехать?» — настучал он сообщение, выгоняя машину из гаража.

«На север», — тут же пришел ответ, после чего Крис утвердился в мысли, что Себастьян все-таки нажрался. На север — понятие достаточно растяжимое, чтобы воткнуться в шлагбаум с надписью «Добро пожаловать в гребаный Сторибрук» где-нибудь в районе Аляски.

— Зато точно не Лас-Вегас, — успокоил себя Крис и повернул ключ в замке зажигания.

Глава 1.

GPS-навигатор исправно прокладывал курс, заботливым голосом советуя свернуть здесь и проехать вон туда. Крис злился, бензин заканчивался. Он остановился у первой попавшейся по дороге заправки, купил пару шоколадок и поклялся, что, когда найдет Стена, первым делом наваляет ему от души, а потом трахнет. Заслужил.

Динамики орали что-то про любовь и дружбу, настроение портилось все больше, потому что уже начало темнеть, а конца и края бормотанию навигатора видно не было. Крис снизил скорость до сорока, перегнулся к заднему сидению, подтянул к себе сумку, достал шоколадку, и тут верный друг навигатор торжественно объявил: «Прибыли на место». Крис ударил по тормозам как раз вовремя, чтобы не намотать на капот преградивший путь шлагбаум.

— Сторибрук, — прочел он надпись на приколоченном к столбу щите. — Добро пожаловать, говорите?

Он вышел из машины и поднял шлагбаум, мысленно прибавив к наказанию Стэна еще и минет. Шлагбаум поддавался неохотно, и Крис чуть не вывихнул кисть, пытаясь зафиксировать его в положении «верх».

По дороге вдруг пополз неизвестно откуда взявшийся и какой-то слишком уж материальный туман. Крис оценил антураж и мысленно отметил, что если возле вон тех кустов поставить Грилло в экипировке Рамлоу и дать ему в руки пусть даже бутафорский автомат — шлагбаум можно будет убрать. Бандитская физиономия Грилло вкупе с туманом создадут как раз ту атмосферу, которая отвадит любого усталого путника от небольшого и уютного городка Сторибрука.

Привычно охватив взглядом перспективу, Крис кивнул: «Да, именно перед тем кустом», упаковался в машину, тяжело вздохнул и повернул ключ. Приключение, неожиданно свалившееся ему на голову, становилось если не пугающим, то уж точно странным.

***

Улицы Сторибрука были пусты; глянув на панель, Крис с удивлением отметил, что уже скоро полночь. Он набрал номер, с которого ему приходили сообщения, спокойно выслушал уведомление, что абонент временно недоступен, и с трудом уговорил себя, что кидаться телефонами в окно машины, да еще и на ходу, непрактично. А еще он вдруг вспомнил, что не ужинал. 

Буквально через минуту в животе забурчало, намекая, что необходимо кровь из носу найти в этой дыре любую забегаловку, в которой накормят и не отравят. Последнее было важно.  
Маленькая закусочная с милым названием «У бабушки» обнаружилась через пару кварталов. Хозяева готовились к закрытию, но впустили незнакомого одинокого парня, даже имени не спросив. «Странные у них тут порядки», — подумал Крис, следя взглядом за красивой черноволосой девушкой-официанткой. Он не мог бы точно сказать, что его напрягло, но флиртовать с такой он бы не стал ни за какие деньги.

В подобных заведениях обычно кормили сытно и вкусно, да и сплетнями тут можно было разжиться из первых рук, у той же бабушки, например. Крис улыбнулся самой милой улыбкой, на какую только был способен, и устроился за стойкой на высоком табурете. Перед ним тут же возникла кружка с горячим кофе, девушка предельно вежливо поинтересовалась, что будет есть путник, которому — вот незадача — не спится, бабушка принесла полную тарелку пирожков.

— Откуда будете? — начала она издалека.

— Бостон. — Крис осторожно взял с тарелки пирожок и разломил пополам, пытливо заглянув в его середину.

— С картошкой, — буркнула девушка. — А вон те круглые — с капустой.

— А с мясом? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался Крис.

— Утром. — Бабушка наклонилась, на секунды исчезла за стойкой, после чего Крис услышал странно знакомый звук. Покопавшись в памяти, он вспомнил, как на какой-то вылазке съемочной группы Реннер заполучил в руки настоящий арбалет. Он дурачился, и спасибо, что никому не пришло в голову дать ему стрелу, но лязгнуло точно так же, когда новоиспеченный Робин Гуд закреплял натянутую тетиву. «Замечательно покушал», — пискнуло подсознание, но профессионализм взял свое, и Крис с непроницаемым выражением лица откусил разом половину картофельного пирожка.

— Офень фкуфно, — прошепелявил он, хоть мама и твердила, что с набитым ртом говорить неприлично.

— Приятного аппетита. — Бабушка слегка наклонила голову и перекинулась с девицей быстрыми взглядами. — Как вас зовут?

— Криф. — Пирожок оказался действительно вкусным, и его вторая половина помешала Крису четко выговорить свое имя.

— Не говорите с набитым ртом, — посоветовала бабушка. — Можно подавиться.

— Спасибо, мэм, — автоматически ответил Крис, добавив про себя: «Сам знаю, старая перечница». — Я ищу человека. Где здесь можно остановиться?

Девушка подошла к окну, приподняла опущенные жалюзи и поманила Криса к себе.

— Езжайте вон за тот поворот, минуете дом с высокой красной крышей, там еще сколоты две черепицы во втором ряду…

— Не все видят в темноте так, как ты, детка, — вмешалась в разговор бабушка.

— Все время забываю, — задумчиво глянув на почти полную Луну, протянула девушка. — Так вот: минуете дом, свернете направо и уткнетесь прямо в отель.

— Понятно. — Крис кинул на стойку двадцатку и сгреб оставшиеся пирожки.

— А кого вы ищете?

— Приезжего, такого же, как и я. Вместе играем.

— Вы музыкант? — Любознательность девушки начала утомлять, да и взгляды, которыми женщины снова обменялись, напрягли. И ради всего святого, неужели кто-то не смотрел «Капитана Америку»?

— Виртуоз, можно сказать, — кивнул он, мимоходом похвалив себя за скромность.

Уже подойдя к порогу, Крис глянул в закрытую стеклянную дверь и увидел в отражении, как обе хозяйки облегченно вздыхают, будто их только что миновало что-то ужасное, а бабушка приподнимает то, что было спрятано за стойкой и… да, это был заряженный арбалет. С трудом удержавшись, чтобы не взвизгнуть и не вышибить собой дверное стекло, умчавшись затем в ночь подобно всем тупым героям триллеров, которые пренебрегают машинами, пытаясь убежать от судьбы пешком, и почему-то всегда оказываются на крыше небоскреба, Крис вышел из закусочной, запрыгнул в машину и, подумав, перекрестился.

***

Заплатив за номер, Крис поднялся на второй этаж, распахнул дверь, кинул в угол сумку, с восторгом обнаружил спрятанный в шкафу мини-бар, взял с полки бутылку скотча, стакан, достал пакет с пирожками и устало рухнул в кресло. Утром, подумал он. Все утром, а сейчас — сон, крепкий и без сновидений, и, пожалуйста, без внезапных звонков. И конечно же — конечно же! — именно в момент, когда скотч был налит, пирожок выбран, а тост за спокойный детский сон произнесен, пришло сообщение.

«Спокойной ночи, Крис. Рад, что ты приехал».

Ну, очень здорово, подумал Крис и поднялся, чтобы плотнее задернуть шторы.

«Спокойной ночи, Себ. Целую», — тебя, мудак, добавил он в уме, нажимая на кнопку «отправить».

«Поцелуешь завтра».

«Иди нахрен. Ты где?»

«В клетке, в полицейском участке»

Ну, конечно, а как же иначе. Себастьян Стэн — милый, добрый, компанейский парень — ушел в отрыв, а милые, добрые и компанейские парни наполовину в отрыв не уходят.

«Завтра утром внесу залог. Не поворачивайся спиной к соседу и не наклоняйся в душевой за упавшим мылом».

«Узнаю старину Эванса, твой юмор как всегда на высоте».

Участок до утра никто ради внесения залога не откроет, это Крис знал по себе. Не всегда он был добропорядочным гражданином своей страны, все проходят подростковый период. Вряд ли Себастьян кого-то убил, в этом случае он бы уже сидел в допросной у коронера, а все остальное решается при помощи денег и хорошего адвоката.

Крис выключил телефон, здраво рассудив, что Себастьян сейчас в полной безопасности — под охраной полиции Сторибрука, а значит, до утра с ним ничего не случится. Крис внимательно посмотрел на стакан, отодвинул его от себя и с удовольствием глотнул обжигающий скотч прямо из горлышка. Пирожок с капустой был восхитительным, и Крис подумал, что раз настало в его жизни время экспериментов и безумных приключений, нужно обязательно попробовать заесть шампанское за шестьсот долларов сэндвичем за десять.

Интересно, запоздало подумал он, а откуда Себ знает, что я тут?

Глава 2.

Кровать оказалась неожиданно удобной. Крис вытянулся во весь рост: его приятно штормило от выпитого, в голове крутился какой-то мотивчик. Естественно, провести столько времени на колесах в компании бортового приемника — это вам не на концерте «30 Seconds to Mars» оторваться. Какая-то из песен окопалась и осела неприятным осадком, а сейчас, в гробовой тишине маленького номера, зажила своей жизнью. Что-то этническое, старинное, писклявое, как будто сыгранное на флейте.  
Крис перевернулся на правый бок, взбил подушку, пожелал себе доброй ночи и провалился в сон.

Ему снился странный мрачный город, похожий на декорацию к какому-нибудь фильму про Дракулу, как вдруг зазвонил будильник. Ночь прошла, как и не было, и Крис проснулся таким же уставшим, как и ложился. Ну да не впервой.

Он спустился в холл, поспорил сам с собой, мимоходом поинтересовался, сколько в городе полицейских участков, и выиграл у самого себя пирожок с мясом, потому что участок в Сторибруке был один. И располагался он всего лишь в пятнадцати минутах хода от отеля.

Улицы города наполнились людьми: кто-то с кем-то спорил, кто-то куда-то спешил, Сторибрук просыпался, а значит, проснулся и шериф. Крис вышел на улицу, глянул на машину и решил пройтись, тем более что после первого звонка Себастьяна девизом Криса стало «Почему бы и нет».

Полицейский участок выглядел таким же чистеньким, как и весь город. Вообще-то Крис за время учебы и съемок навидался таких городков и мог сказать с полной уверенностью, что он им не доверял. За крашеными белыми заборчиками и красивыми фасадами наверняка притаились маньяки-убийцы, оборотни и полтергейсты. Ну, ладно, возможно, звучало бредово, но Крис в это верил. Слишком много фильмов с подобной тематикой начиналось с переезда главных героев в такой Сторибрук.

Он распахнул дверь участка, вошел и тут же наткнулся взглядом на высокого парня со значком шерифа. Напротив него на офисном стуле устроилась кругленькая молодая девушка с младенцем на руках, а в самом углу комнаты за решеткой томился Себастьян.

Себастьян, одетый в длинный кожаный плащ. Себастьян с дымным гримом на глазах. Себастьян, весь вид которого вопил: «Да, я нанюхался, но меня почти отпустило, я хочу молочный коктейль и мороженое».

— Доброе утро, шериф, мэм. У вас прекрасный малыш, — приступил к выполнению плана по освобождению засранца из застенков Крис.

— Кто вы? — настороженно спросил парень. Девушка вдруг сделала странный жест, как будто хотела спрятать, закрыть младенца собой.

— Меня зовут Крис. — Он протянул документы шерифу. — Вот тот ряженый — мой друг, хочу внести за него залог. Он ведь никого не убил?

Себастьян картинно закатил глаза и вдруг улыбнулся совершенно безумной улыбкой.

«А трава была зелена», — подумал Крис. — «И правда, не прибил бы кого-нибудь под кайфом».

— Ваш друг здесь по своей воле, — сказал шериф, возвращая документы. — Разбил пару витрин, демонстративно украл чайник…

— Я просто хотел чая! — подал голос Себастьян. — В этом городишке нет приличной чайной.

Он посмотрел на Криса глазами побитой собаки и даже, кажется, пустил слезу.

— У бабушки подают прекрасный чай, — вмешалась девушка. — Правда, Дэвид?

— Конечно же, Белоснежка, — кивнул шериф.

Белоснежка? Да ради всего святого, о чем думала мама этой девушки?

— Помои, отвратительные помои. — Себастьян подошел к решетке и прислонился к ней, вжавшись между прутьев. — Они явно не знают, что заваривать чай — это великое искусство. Варят его как овсянку, в кипятке.

— Ты врешь. — Шериф укоризненно глянул в сторону клетки. — Бабушка…

— Не спорь с ним, Прекрасный. — Белоснежка встала и подошла к шерифу.

Прекрасный? Да ладно.

— Прекрасный Принц понятия не имеет о культуре чаепития. — Себастьян не сдавался, а Крис вдруг понял, что тут весь город нюхает и глотает. Вон там — Белоснежка, а рядом с ней Прекрасный Принц, и всех это устраивает. — Три. Три листика с верхушки чайного куста, и лучше, чтобы их собрали девственницы на рассвете.

Крис начал закипать. Он сорвался с места, проехал черт знает сколько миль — и все ради того, чтобы поучаствовать в каком-то идиотском представлении и узнать, как влияет на вкусовые качества чая девственность девушек?

— Шериф, давайте я внесу чертов залог и мы покинем ваш гостеприимный городок, пожалуйста.

Себастьян отлип от решетки и ушел в глубь клетки, Белоснежка снова присела на стул, шериф расправил плечи.

— Я оформлю бумаги, и вы заплатите штраф.

— Конечно.

— Вы и ваш друг должны покинуть Сторибрук в течение трех дней.

— Разумеется. Но вы же его сейчас отпустите? Ему нужно привести себя в порядок, умыться.

— Тебе не нравится, как я выгляжу? — раздался возмущенный вопль Себастьяна.

— Ты очарователен. Если бы не плащ — хоть сейчас в павильон и в костюм Зимнего. У вас грим почти одинаковый — оба похожи на печальную панду.

Шериф повернул в замке ключ, и Себастьян величественно переступил через порог клетки.

— Берегите вашего малыша, — заботливо сказал он Белоснежке. — А вы берегите город, шериф.

— Себ! — взвыл Крис, у которого лопнуло терпение. Все это слишком напоминало гребаное лицедейство с участием трех актеров и одной наглой панды. — Валим, пожалуйста! Я хочу есть и спать.

— Бумаги будут готовы завтра. — Дэвид встал так, чтобы быть между Крисом и Белоснежкой. — Не попадите в неприятности.

***

Себастьян раздражал. Он вел себя как малолетка, которой посулили поход в Диснейленд: забегал вперед, разворачивался лицом и потом пятился, заставляя встречных прохожих останавливаться или обходить его по дуге; оббегал вокруг Криса и в какой-то момент даже начал пританцовывать на ходу. Крис остановил Себастьяна и решил устроить быстрый, но эффективный допрос.

— Себ, что за хрень ты принял? Ты перепил, перенюхал, что с тобой?

— А что со мной? Мы в прекрасном городе, вокруг замечательные люди, о, смотри, мы возле «У бабушки», купи мне пончик.

— Пончик. — Крис тяжело вздохнул и сгреб Себастьяна за грудки. — У тебя минута, чтобы придумать хотя бы одну причину, почему я не должен размазать тебя ровным слоем по асфальту. Время пошло.

Взгляд Себастьяна вдруг заледенел, он оторвал руки Криса от себя и хищно оскалился.

— Меня зовут Джефферсон, придурок, это во-первых. Ты не можешь размазать меня ровным слоем по асфальту, кишка тонка — это во-вторых. И в-третьих… пончик, Крис. С сахарной пудрой и кремовой начинкой. Сейчас.

Он развернулся на каблуках и распахнул дверь закусочной.  
Крис уже сжал пальцы в кулак, но потом посмотрел по сторонам и понял, что если он устроит мордобой на улице, его тут же сдадут прекрасному шерифу — и тогда придется звонить друзьям или маме, а это чревато непредсказуемыми последствиями. Особенно если придется звонить маме.

Он вошел следом за Себастьяном и замер на пороге, увидев заряженный арбалет в крепких руках старушки.

— Вы двое, немедленно покиньте мое заведение. — От тона, которым бабушка сказала эти слова, можно было откалывать кусочки и бросать в бокалы с сухим вином, чтобы напиток охладился.

— Вы не дадите усталым путникам пару чашек чая? — простонал Себастьян, заламывая руки. — И пончиков не дадите? Крис, дорогой, уговори эту женщину нас накормить, я умираю от голода.

— Мэм, опустите оружие, — попросил Крис. Ему и попятиться было некуда, потому что дверь автоматически захлопнулась, наподдав ему по заднице. — Мы не грабители, мы всего лишь хотели перекусить.

Дверь подсобного помещения открылась, и из нее вышла уже знакомая Крису девушка.

— Ну, с этим понятно, ему чай подавай. А вам что принести? Тушеные крысиные головы или печень младенца под сметанным соусом?

— Сегодня Хэллоуин? — Крис начал злиться. — Мы в шоу «Вас снимает скрытая камера»? Поэтому ты раскрашен как престарелая шлюха, Себ?

— Он такой милашка, — доверительно наклонился к бабушке Себастьян, пальцем отведя от себя стрелу. — Вроде говорит обыкновенные вещи, а так и тянет ответить: «Да, я на все согласен, я навеки твой».

Девушка фыркнула, но достала две чашки и поставила их на стойку.

— Вы поедите и уйдете? — спросила она у Криса.

— Нет, — тут же встрял Себастьян. — Мы поедим, а потом начнем бесчинствовать, бить посуду и насиловать горожан.

— Горожанок, — поправил Крис.

— И их тоже, — согласился Себастьян. — Три пончика с кремовой начинкой, пожалуйста.

— И обещанные пирожки с мясом, — присаживаясь за стойку, попросил Крис. — У меня со вчерашнего дня кроме картошки и капусты ничего в желудке не было.

Женщины переглянулись, бабушка опустила арбалет, и они разошлись в разные стороны выполнять заказ.

— Возвращаемся к нашему разговору, — неумолимо продолжил Крис. — Что с тобой, Себ? Что за странные сообщения, почему я нахожу тебя в камере, и что, черт возьми, не так со всеми этими людьми?

— Ты же в Сторибруке. — Себастьян сказал это так, будто слово «Сторибрук» все объясняло. — Я не Себастьян, говорю тебе, а ты не Крис. Ты…

Бабушка с грохотом поставила на стойку блюдо с пирожками и на вопросительный взгляд Криса кивнула: «С мясом, с вас сотня».

— Сколько?! — возмутился тот, но увидев, что тарелка начинает исчезать из поля зрения, послушно вытащил из бумажника купюру.

— А ведь мог просто всех здесь перебить, правда, милейшие? — ласково улыбнулся Себастьян. — До чего злодеев мирная жизнь доводит, теряют навыки, ну да ладно.

Он сделал глоток чая, поморщился и быстро откусил от пончика большой кусок. Потом надавил, подождал, пока появится крем, и слизал его одним длинным движением, глядя Крису прямо в глаза. «Вот говнюк», — подумал тот, хватаясь за пирожок как за спасательный круг. —– «Доберемся до номера, я тебя… и не только», — закончил он хаотично возникшую и тут же пропавшую мысль.

— Какие люди!

Крис резко обернулся. Ему уже по самое горло хватало впечатлений, но вошедшая женщина была достойна внимания.

— Реджина. — Себастьян скривился, будто в пончике попался песок. — Какого черта.

— Заскочила перекусить. Кто твой приятель, Джефферсон?

Крис с силой потер лицо ладонями. Гребаный цирк с аттракционами. Гребаный изобретатель мобильной связи. Гребаные жители гребаного Сторибрука. Гребаный Себастьян.

— А ты не узнаешь? Ну, Реджина, соберись, — радостно взмахнул руками тот. — Молва идет впереди него!

— Дать автограф? — устало спросил Крис, доставая ручку. — На салфетке пойдет? Вам от Эванса или от Капитана Америки?

— Автограф? — Реджина недоуменно перевела взгляд на бабушку, та пожала плечами и разве что пальцем у виска не покрутила.

Крис скомкал салфетку, уже привычно собрал с прилавка пирожки и пончики, рывком сдернул Себастьяна со стула, буркнул: «Приятно было познакомиться, мэм», — и строевым шагом вышел на улицу.

— А… — начал было Себастьян, указывая пальцем на дверь закусочной.

— В номер, — скомандовал Крис. — Там я привяжу тебя к батарее и буду бить, пока ты мне все не объяснишь. Бить буду ногами.

— Обещания, обещания, — пропел Себастьян, поиграв бровями, после чего Крис озверел окончательно и погнал его впереди себя в отель.

Глава 3.

Если хочешь почувствовать себя чужаком, не просто приезжим, а именно чужаком, вторгнувшимся в размеренную жизнь анклава, посети городок, подобный Сторибруку. Крис уверился в этом раз и навсегда, поймав с десяток взглядов из серии «Кто этот человек, ему здесь не место» и с полдюжины «Милая, ты только посмотри, во что он одет и как неприлично выпирают его мускулы».

Можно было пойти более короткой дорогой, но Крис случайно свернул не на ту улицу, Себастьян ухмыльнулся, но промолчал, и в результате они оказались на площади. И все было бы ничего: площадь именно то место, стоя посередине которого, найдешь путь на все четыре стороны, если бы не компания мужчин, остановившихся напротив и меривших их далеко не самыми дружелюбными взглядами. Крис вдохнул, выдохнул и нацепил радушную голливудскую улыбку. Себастьян шепнул: «А вот и неприятности», — шагнул за его широкую спину и остался там, обняв за талию и положив подбородок ему на плечо.

— Шляпник, — выплюнул один из мужчин, глядя Крису за спину. Тот тоже обернулся, но никого, кроме Себастьяна, не увидел.

— Хей-хо, парни, — весело ответил Себастьян, игриво куснув Криса за мочку.

— Себ, не зли добропорядочных горожан и меня заодно. Пожалуйста.

— Понедельник, ты видишь то же, что и я? — спросил невысокий коренастый мужчина парня в клетчатой рубашке.

— Я вижу и думаю, что самое время нам обзавестись дровишками и местом, где можно будет развести костер, — ответил тот. — Если, конечно, гости Сторибрука не покинут его к нашему обоюдному удовольствию.

— К нашему обоюдному удовольствию ваше присутствие никакого отношения не имеет. — Естественно, Себастьян, которого теперь заткнуть стало просто невозможно, вступил в беседу. И ладно, если бы просто вступил, так нет, он тут же проиллюстрировал, о каком удовольствии идет речь, чмокнув Криса в шею. Крис бегло оглядел застывших на месте мужчин, у которых на лице проступили багровые пятна, и вытащил Себастьяна из-за спины.

— Ты начинаешь меня раздражать, — рыкнул он, заметив краем глаза, как напрягся парень, что стоял к нему ближе всех.

— Не держи в себе! Выпусти на свободу своего внутреннего зверя! — продолжал дурачиться Себастьян. — Давай ты возьмешь на себя вот этих пятерых, а я наваляю вон тем двоим?

— Гномам нельзя навалять, — неуверенно сказал один из парней.

— Гномам? — Крис прикинул и решил, что самый низкий из них ростом где-то под метр семьдесят.

— Именно. Мы гномы Белоснежки и всегда готовы вступить в бой! — пафосно воскликнул тот, на ком была клетчатая рубашка.

Крис молча взял Себастьяна за рукав и потащил его за собой, обогнув толпу неадекватных мужиков. Те, в свою очередь, немного попятились, не спуская с Криса настороженных глаз.

— Ты никого не побьешь? — тарахтел Себастьян, упираясь и мешая себя тащить, но Крису уже было все равно, он хотел обратно в Бостон. — Давай хотя бы попинаем их, а? Ну пожалуйста.

— Значит так. — Крис остановился. — Ты сейчас же заткнешься и пойдешь сам, иначе я просто вырублю тебя и буду катить по асфальту до самого отеля. Меня достал ты, меня достал этот Сторибрук, меня достали все эти люди со странными именами, я хочу домой!

— Но… — попробовал возразить Себастьян, как тут же был схвачен за плечо.

— Домой.

Крис подтолкнул Себастьяна и сам зашагал следом. Гори она огнем, эта дружба, подумал он. И гори он огнем, классный крышесносный секс. Ничего мне не надо, хочу в свою кроватку, предварительно высосав пол-литра виски.

— А…

— Домой! 

***

Крис не верил своему счастью: они все-таки пересекли порог номера. Закрыв за собой дверь, Себастьян тут же скинул с себя плащ, и Крис вообще перестал что-либо понимать, но так как офигение становилось почти что нормальным состоянием, он полез в мини-бар. Полбутылки скотча стали компенсацией идиотизма, который не заканчивался.

Себастьян был одет в старинный сюртук, странные брюки, но апогеем стало то, что всю его шею опоясывал давно заживший шрам. Как будто кто-то однажды попробовал его задушить, накинув на горло стальную удавку.

Можно было сделать вид, что ничего странного в этом нет, но Крис знал тело Себастьяна как свое.

Он щелчком отправил пробку куда-то в район подоконника, сделал большой глоток и, подойдя к Себастьяну, осторожно провел большим пальцем по шраму. Тонкая полоска осталась на месте, хоть у Криса и была слабая надежда, что все это бутафория. А вот и нет, шрам был настоящим. 

— Ладно, хорошо. — Еще один глоток оказался как нельзя кстати. — Объяснения, Себастьян.

Тот устроился в кресле, вытянул ноги и закинул руки за голову.

— Дорогой мой Крис, что ты знаешь о сказках?

— Ты не понял. Это я задаю вопросы, а ты на них предельно точно и развернуто отвечаешь.

— И все же. Сказки, Крис. Откуда они берутся?

— Их придумывают люди. Себастьян, пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, перестань меня злить, я уже на грани.

— Ну, хорошо. Допустим, сказки придумывают люди, но откуда берется основа? Сюжет? Нетрудно понять, что все, о чем рассказывают нам сказочники, было на самом деле, не правда ли? Позволь представиться. — Себастьян встал и отвесил шутовской поклон. — Джефферсон, Безумный Шляпник.

— Ага. — Крис с сожалением отметил, что скотч заканчивается, но он заприметил в углу бара еще одну бутылку. — Кролик, гусеница, Чеширский кот, Королева червей.

— Точно.

— Но ты знаешь все, что знает Себастьян, не так ли? Как ты объяснишь это?

— А ты знаешь все, что знает этот Крис, что тут странного?

«А и черт с ним», — подумал вдруг Крис. — «Напьюсь, пожалуй». Он поставил пустую бутылку на пол возле окна и полез в бар.

— Сторибрук — странное место, — продолжил между тем Себастьян. — Здесь толпится куча кучная народа из разных реальностей: Белоснежка, Злая королева, Пиноккио, я. Мы разделены временем и мирами, а вот надо же — встретились. Себя пока не вспомнил?

— Крис Эванс, актер. Из Бостона.

— Вспомнишь, — кивнул Себастьян. — Может, ночью, а может, и завтра, но тебя ждет открытие, мой друг. И, если ты перехотел привязывать меня к батарее, может, просто трахнемся?

Крис поперхнулся, получил ладонью по спине, поставил бутылку на стол и, сказав: «Да какого, собственно, черта», сгреб Себастьяна в охапку. Он просто устал, и ему требовалась перезагрузка, а под рукой, как назло, не оказалось ни Нео, ни синей или красной таблетки. 

Они начали в душе, а закончили на кровати, причем Крис небезосновательно решил, что если кто-то в этом отеле и спал, то после их скачек точно проснулся, и, скорее всего, утром их сожгут за аморальное поведение на той самой площади, под городскими часами.

Обычно тихий и молчаливый, Себастьян вел себя так, что расскажи Крис кому, ему бы просто не поверили. И плевать, что он постоянно шипел, что его зовут Джефферсон, секс был потрясающим.

Они устало развалились на кровати, и Крис уснул, придавленный к матрасу горячей тяжестью Себастьяна.

Сотни и сотни и сотни крыс,  
Нахальных и подлых и хищных крыс,  
Дрались с собаками и убивали кошек.  
Сотни и сотни и сотни крыс.

Крис проснулся, словно кто-то толкнул его в бок. Себастьян спал, раскинувшись звездочкой, за окном было еще темно, хотя намек на то, что скоро рассвет, уже обозначился сероватой полосой у горизонта.

Сотни и сотни и сотни крыс… Странная песенка звучала в голове — это она разбудила, она вытолкнула из сна. Хотелось включить на полную громкость радио, чтобы из него хлынули звуки джаза, тяжелого рока — да чего угодно, только бы вытравить запавший мотивчик.

— Вспоминать всегда тяжело, — тихий голос Себастьяна напугал, как будто тот резко крикнул ему в ухо. — А вот Сторибрук тебя помнит, Крысолов.

И в следующий момент Криса затянуло в воронку воспоминаний. Вокруг него толпились какие-то люди в старинных одеждах, тянули к нему руки. Они просили, требовали — и боялись. Боялись его, Криса. Потом изо всех щелей, из-под порогов утлых и богатых домов хлынула серая лавина. Крысы, тысячи крыс. Они останавливались перед ним, как если бы путь преграждала прозрачная стена, а потом шли, слушаясь, подчиняясь, к реке — грязной и вонючей реке, воды которой поглощали серые массы, беззвучно смыкаясь и унося тельца грызунов куда-то вниз. А потом точно так же перед Крисом выстроились дети, и он не выдержал и закричал…

— Ну. Ну что ты, право. — Себастьян… нет, Джефферсон положил его голову к себе на колени и гладил по мокрому от пота лбу. — Все хорошо, Крысолов, все будет хорошо. Как же я по тебе скучал.

Глава 4.

Это было удивительно, но Крис пришел в себя достаточно быстро. Перестали дрожать руки, высох пот, сон остался там, в запределье, а тут, в настоящем, появилось желание понять. Понять, почему имя Крысолов ложится на ум, как будто натягиваешь на руку удобную поношенную кожаную перчатку. Почему Себастьян перестал быть Себастьяном и в одночасье стал Джефферсоном. И что с этим новым знанием делать. 

— Если я Крысолов, — голос стал ниже на октаву – в горле пересохло, — я убийца?

— Почему? — Джефферсон встал, помог подняться и отправился к бару. Сопьемся, подумал Крис. — Сказки иногда врут. Даже не иногда — чаще всего врут.

— Мне снился сон. — Крис принял из рук Джефферсона стакан, сел на пол, прислонившись спиной к стене, и поймал внимательный взгляд. Кем бы ни был его новоприобретенный друг, слушать он умел. — Я убил детей?

Руки снова затряслись предательской дрожью, и стакан звонко цокнул о зубы.

— Нет, нет. Дети живы, ты увел их за горы. Они там счастливы, поверь.

— Поверить? Если бы ты видел то, что видел я…

— Я многое видел. — Джефферсон сел рядом. — На самом деле, все несколько прозаичнее, чем то, что подкинул тебе во сне Сторибрук. Ты избавил город от крыс, тебе не заплатили, ты ужасно рассердился и увел из города детей. Вы договорились с Горным духом…

— С кем мы договорились?! — Крис был готов услышать, что является детоубийцей, но что он балуется сеансами спиритизма — увольте.

— Горный дух — хороший парень. Он позволил детям пройти сквозь скалу и закрыл вход.

— Прекрасно. — Крис потянулся за добавкой. Не каждый день узнаешь, что ты лишил родителей несколько сотен детей.

— Ты не помнишь, но Гамельн немного не то место, где дети выросли бы счастливыми. Город прогнил насквозь, люди прогнили вместе с ним.

— Это не оправдание.

— Слушай, Крысолов, хватит заниматься самобичеванием! Нам нужно в участок, а мы с тобой надираемся с самого утра.

Крис задумчиво посмотрел на бутылку и налил еще.

— Резюмируем, — отсалютовал он Джефферсону стаканом. — Я работал дератизатором, со мной заключили договор, не заплатили, я обиделся и увел из Гамельна всех детей. Ну я и сволочь. Хотя… услуги хорошего дератизатора стоят не меньше, чем услуги хорошего дантиста.

— Ну вот, во всем есть своя прелесть.

Джефферсон подмигнул, выпил и звучно чмокнул Криса. Тот против воли улыбнулся и вдруг вспомнил:  
— А где моя дудочка? Я читал сказку, у Крысолова была дудочка.

— Вот! Вот-вот-вот! — Джефферсон обнял его, прижал к себе и прошептал в самое ухо: — У Румпельштильцхена, дорогуша.

— Это у гнома, который прядет золото, пляшет и поет песенку?

— Это у Темного мага, который щелчком пальцев может снести нам головы. Мне уже сносили, это неприятно.

Джефферсон потер горло, и Крис, повинуясь минутному порыву, прижался губами к тонкой нитке шрама. Раскисаю, подумал он.

— Я вообще не умею играть на дудке. А также на скрипке, клавесине и тамбурине.

— Слушай, раз мы все равно пьем и никуда не идем, может, еще разок трахнемся? Не смотри на меня так, у меня был период долгого воздержания.

Крис подумал, отставил стакан и повалил Джефферсона на ковер.

— Эй, а как меня зовут? – отжавшись на руках от пола, спросил он. — На пике умопомрачительного экстаза ты будешь вопить «Крысолов»?

— Твое имя постарались забыть и спрятать, так что, пожалуй, я буду вопить «Крис», если ты не против.

***

После бурно проведенного утра зверски захотелось есть. Крис кинул в Джефферсона запасной футболкой и джинсами и попросил переодеться, потому что знал наверняка: увидь он еще раз темно-зеленый допотопный сюртук — основательно потрепанные сторибрукскими событиями нервы сдадут окончательно. Не могут люди в нашем веке носить такую одежду, кто бы что ни говорил. Джефферсон был немного ниже, поэтому он провел секунд двадцать, заправляя футболку в джинсы и виртуозно матерясь.

— Мне надоели пирожки, я мяса хочу, — честно признался Крис, помогая застегнуть хитрую пряжку на ремне. — Пошли к бабушке, может, не прогонит?

— Может, и не прогонит, дыру бы в пузе не сделала. — Джефферсон накинул плащ и напомнил Крису крутого мафиози из какого-то фильма. Еще и воротник поднял, причем не для того, чтобы спрятать шрам. — Вся шея в засосах. Ты, часом, в скитаниях вампиром не стал?

Крис проигнорировал вопрос и уже привычно потянул Джефферсона за рукав.

***

Крис не мог не подумать, что выглядят они с Джефферсоном не очень. От обоих на милю разило виски, оба старательно прятали шеи, и взгляд у обоих был ровно таким, как если бы они только что занимались сексом. А они занимались — и было круто, и от этого почему-то становилось немного стыдно.

Видимо, завтракать в «У бабушки» было привычкой многих горожан. Почти за всеми столиками сидели люди, а среди них и прекрасный шериф с супругой и чадом. Бабушка радушно улыбалась, ее помощница разносила заказы, жизнь кипела.

Джефферсон толкнул Криса между лопаток, и они направились к своим излюбленным местам — у стойки. Бабушка немного нахмурилась, поймала взгляд шерифа и молча поставила перед обоими по кружке чая, чему Крис не обрадовался. Он ужасно соскучился по кофе.

— У вас по утрам подают стейки? — спросил он, задумчиво глядя на танец еще не осевших чаинок.

— Нет, — последовал ответ. — Пирожки, пончики, блины.

— Откармливаете посетителей к Рождеству? — мило улыбаясь, поинтересовался Джефферсон. — Правильно, внучке кушать нужно, девочка растет.

— Будешь много говорить — откушу голову, — проворковала ему на ухо внезапно появившаяся за спиной официантка.

— А еще Красная Шапочка, — удрученно вздохнул Джефферсон, толкая Криса в бок. — Познакомься, кстати.

— Очень приятно, Крысолов.

В тишину, которая повисла в зале, казалось, можно было ткнуть пальцем, после чего он бы в ней увяз. Крис видел, как шериф встает, чтобы закрыть собой жену. Как двое из тех самых долговязых гномов сжимают кулаки. Как бабушка наклоняется за арбалетом. Как молодой мужчина поудобнее перехватывает столовый нож.

— Несладко быть злодеем в Сторибруке.

Тихий голос прозвучал в тишине как набат. Высокий худой человек стоял на пороге, опираясь на трость и глядя на Криса как на давно потерянного любимого племянника. Джефферсон опустил глаза и незаметно сжал руку Криса. «Румпельштильцхен», — выдохнул он почти неслышно.

— Давно не виделись, Крысолов. Смотрю, приятель тебя разыскал, молодец. Сделка состоялась, мистер Шляпник, вы свободны. — Крис перевел взгляд на стиснувшего челюсти Джефферсона. Тот смотрел прямо перед собой, не выпуская его руки и сжимая ее все сильнее. — Не хотите уходить? Воля ваша.

— Решайте свои дела в другом месте, — твердо сказал шериф. — Здесь люди завтракают, между прочим.

Румпельштильцхен слегка наклонил голову и сделал приглашающий жест рукой. Крис с трудом освободил пальцы из хватки Джефферсона и шепнул ему на ухо: «Жди меня в номере». Разбираться легче одному — не боишься за того, кто стоит рядом с тобой. Он улыбнулся бабушке, взял пирожок, надкусил, пробормотал: «Капуста преследует меня», и вышел вслед за Румпельштильцхеном. Джефферсон не сводил глаз с его спины или кто-то другой, но между лопатками вдруг зверски зачесалось.

— Мы же не будем уподобляться героям боевиков и молчать, пока не придем в старый заброшенный док или куда тут у вас принято приходить, чтобы пострелять? — спросил Крис, жуя на ходу.

— Ничто не меняется. — Румпельштильцхен печатал шаг, постукивая тростью об асфальт. — Мальчишка, нахал, Крысолов.

— Где моя дудочка, мистер?

— А зачем она тебе? Уведешь из Сторибрука детей?

Крис ничего не мог с собой поделать — у него мгновенно заледенела спина. Сон не шел из головы, как ни убеждал его Джефферсон, что с детьми все сложилось просто великолепно.

— Хочу вернуть имущество, укомплектовать образ, так сказать.

— Предлагаю сделку. — Румпельштильцхен остановился. — Ты играешь для меня всего одну мелодию, а я оставляю мистера Джефферсона в живых.

— Вы оставляете мистера Джефферсона в живых в любом случае. — Крис дожевал пирожок и отряхнул ладони. — Или я вообще уеду из города за пару часов.

— Он будет умирать долго.

— Можно подумать. Я не заключаю сделок, мистер.

— Ну, так тому и быть.

Румпельштильцхен отвернулся и пошел прочь, держа спину так ровно, будто палку проглотил. Честно говоря, Крису не было дела до амбиций какого-то шулера-дельца, но в руках, как и губах, появилось странное чувство и отчего-то жутко захотелось сыграть мелодийку нот в шесть, чтобы этот хлыщ… стоп. Крис опешил. Он только что сделал пальцами движение, как если бы зажимал отверстия?

— Румпельштильцхен! Что ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе сыграл?

— Ту песенку, что ты сыграл себе и Шляпнику, после чего вы исчезли на долгие-долгие годы, переселившись в мир людей. Мне нравится тот мир, хочу его немного подправить. — Увидев удивленно приподнятые брови Криса, Румпельштильцхен счел должным пояснить: — Когда мы, жители Сторибрука, выезжаем за границы города, то теряем память. В твоей голове спрятан мотивчик, который помогает не забывать, помогает помнить. Я хочу его, Крысолов.

— Впечатляет. — Крис покачал головой. — Дудочку, Румпельштильцхен, иначе в нашем разговоре нет смысла.

— Смысл есть всегда. Итак, мистер Джефферсон послужит залогом того, что ты не уедешь из города, заполучив дудочку. Он умрет, если ты пересечешь границу.

— Как драматично. — Крису начало надоедать занудство этого типа. Он не помнил Румпельштильцхена, да и не хотел вспоминать, но дудочка… Он кивнул: — Согласен.

— Ну, тогда держи.

Узкий потертый футляр возник из воздуха, чему Крис не удивился. Уличные фокусы не редкость в Америке, там и не такое из воздуха достают. Он взял футляр, открыл, и его губы поневоле растянулись в улыбке, как будто он встретил старого друга.

Тонкая бамбуковая дудочка, отполированная до блеска, казалось, изогнулась, чтобы дотронуться до его пальцев. «Привет, милая», — прошептал Крис, аккуратно вынимая ее из футляра. Он поднес дудочку ко рту, обнял мундштук губами и легонько дунул. Резкий противный звук, который издала дудочка, вспугнул голубей и пару ворон, что примостились на ветке высокого дерева.

— Да я виртуоз! – горделиво воскликнул Крис.

 

— Три дня, Крысолов. У тебя три дня.

С этими словами Румпельштильцхен улыбнулся, радушно и даже весело, и отправился куда-то вниз по улице.

— Да за три дня я тут всех ворон распугаю и голубей летать отучу! — крикнул ему вдогонку Крис.

Румпельштильцхен поднял трость и, не оборачиваясь, помахал ею в воздухе.

— Ну что, милая, у нас три дня, чтобы научиться сотрудничать. — Крис спрятал дудочку в карман и пошел туда, где его ждали Джефферсон и пирожки.

Глава 5.

Все то время, что он шел к отелю, Крис держал руку в кармане. Отполированное дерево грело, как будто было живым. Он не поручился бы, но в какой-то момент ему показалось, что дудочка издала протяжный звук — словно кусок бамбука мог чувствовать и сейчас ему было хорошо и спокойно. Хорошо и спокойно от того, что Крис сжимает его в руке. Он вытащил дудочку из кармана и приложил ее к губам.

— Святые угодники! — Крис резко обернулся на крик. За его спиной стояли пять человек, и все они с неподдельным ужасом в глазах следили за ним.

— В чем дело, господа? — Обстановка накалялась, к компании присоединялись все новые и новые люди, а что может сделать один человек против толпы?

— Спокойно, добрые жители Сторибрука! Не подходите к Крысолову близко, не пугайте его. — Крис никогда не был так рад видеть Безумного Шляпника. — Не махайте руками, не делайте резких движений.

— Джефферсон, — облегченно выдохнул Крис и спрятал дудочку в карман.

— Я ждал тебя в номере, как мы и договаривались, а потом мне стало скучно… Мадам! Скажите своему спутнику, чтобы он спрятал нож. Да-да, вы. Ну, лично я на вашем месте спрятал бы. Угрожать Крысолову ножом, совсем спятили… Пошли? Ужасно хочется…

— Напиться, — закончил за него Крис.

***

Они сидели друг напротив друга: Джефферсон угрюмо крутил в пальцах стакан, Крис периодически дул в дудочку, извлекая из нее все более похожие на мелодию звуки. Что-то из Стинга, думал он. Хотя, Стинг, наверное, не согласился бы, что этот писк и сип — песня «Desert Rose».

— Остановись на минутку, сил моих больше нет это слушать, — попросил Джефферсон.

— Терпи. Румпельштильцхен обещал тебя убить, медленно и жестоко, если я не сыграю какую-то там мелодию, а я в принципе играть не умею. Кстати, о Румпельштильцхене… он хочет попасть в мой мир.

 

— Давай поговорим о нем позже, ладно? — попросил Джефферсон и вдруг лукаво прищурился: — Будешь по мне скучать?

— Буду.

— Так, может?..

— Нет. Нельзя столько трахаться, как будто мы кролики.

— Можно, я приговорен, считай это моим последним желанием. Хочу взять от жизни все.

Несмотря на бодрый тон, глаза у Джефферсона были совсем не веселые. Крис перевел дыхание и с удвоенным усердием дунул в дудку. Хватило его еще на полчаса, а потом закружилась голова, как если бы он полвечера надувал воздушные шарики.

— Ну все. — Джефферсон отобрал дудочку и сунул Крису в руки стакан. — Дневная норма выполнена, ты безвозвратно убил во мне любовь к музыке.

***

Крису снился Гамельн. В том, что это был именно он, Крис был уверен. Сумрачные грязные улицы, ругань, унылые лица горожан. И в противовес им — сытые ухмылки тех, кому повезло родиться богатым. Они кричали, что Крысолову не место среди честных людей и самым правильным будет убить его потихоньку, да только вот беда — как его убить, если он чернокнижник? 

Крис снова проснулся в холодном поту. Он больше не хотел видеть сны. Джефферсон уютно сопел, уткнувшись носом в подушку, и Крис подумал, что именно сейчас, в этот момент, он хочет видеть рядом только его. Безумного Шляпника.

— Господин Крысолов! — Стук в дверь заставил его подскочить на кровати, потом скатиться с нее и запрыгать на одной ноге, пытаясь надеть штаны. — Господин Крысолов, простите за беспокойство!

— Ни минуты покоя, — простонал Джефферсон, пряча голову под подушку. — Узнай, что им надо, потом убей, а я спрячу тела.

Крис распахнул дверь и оказался нос к носу с хозяином отеля. Тот был бледен, но решителен.

— Господин Крысолов, мне очень неудобно, но я прошу вас выехать из отеля.

— Что случилось? – спросил Крис.

— У нас нашествие комаров, у постояльца из третьего номера выпал зуб, все молоко на кухне свернулось, а еще деревья облеплены вороньем. Выгляните в окно.

— Да ты просто казнь египетская, — подал голос Джефферсон. — Хляби там, над отелем, не разверзлись, нет?

Крис задумчиво посмотрел в окно. На каждой ветке, на каждом сучке сидели птицы.

— Я же Крысолов, а не Птицелов, — ошеломленно пробормотал он.

— Но играл-то ты совсем другую мелодию. Одевайся, перекусим и пойдем ко мне. — Джефферсон, не стесняясь, встал с кровати и потянулся всем телом. Всем своим голым телом. Хозяин отеля покраснел, побледнел и рванул вниз по лестнице. — Я плохо выгляжу?

— Ты прекрасен, — сказал Крис и пошел складывать сумку.

***

Несмотря на то, что их только что с треском выгнали из отеля, не обвинив разве что в глобальном потеплении, оба хотели есть. Крис вообще решил, что с приездом в Сторибрук у него что-то поломалось в организме и теперь все его желания, так или иначе, вращались вокруг секса, выпивки и еды. Именно в таком порядке.

Ноги сами принесли их к «У бабушки». Джефферсон предположил, что им, видимо, просто нравится огребать.

Звякнув дверным колокольчиком, они прошли в зал и оба налетели на радушную улыбку Красной Шапочки.

— Проходите скорее, устраивайтесь. Ты проголодался, Крысолов? Что тебе принести?

Крис оглянулся — вдруг там, за его спиной, стоит еще один Крысолов и это ему так мило улыбаются, протирая тряпочкой стул. Но за спиной были только входная дверь и Джефферсон, который нервно сглотнул и прошептал:

— Ну дела.

— Доброе утро, — несмело поздоровался Крис.

— Не стой на пороге. — Бабушка появилась из дверей подсобки, вытирая руки о цветастый передник. — Вовремя появился. Готовлю для тебя стейк, дорогой.

— Дорогой? — Джефферсон толкнул Криса локтем. — Наверное, вместо соли она использует крысиный яд. А что? Отравить Крысолова крысиным ядом — это так символично.

— Пошел ты, — буркнул Крис, устраиваясь за стойкой.

Все было не так. Вместо привычного приветствия заряженным арбалетом бабушка, лучась гостеприимством, поставила перед ним тарелку с огромными кусками мяса, а Красная Шапочка украсила блюдо сердечком, которое она, прикусив от усердия губу, вырезала охотничьим ножом из половинки помидора.

Джефферсон тут же попросил вилку и стащил с тарелки самый большой кусок. Крис решил не отставать, и они некоторое время молча жевали, стараясь не отвлекаться на влюбленные взгляды обеих женщин.

— Так и знала, что найду тебя здесь.

Жена шерифа вошла, переложила младенца с одной руки на другую и протянула Крису внушительный сверток.

— Тринитротолуол, — с видом знатока кивнул Джефферсон. — Не бери.

— Это пирог, Шляпник! — возмутилась Белоснежка. – С начинкой из свежих фруктов! Ты же любишь фрукты, Крысолов?

Сказать, что Крис обалдел, значило ничего не сказать. Он всегда с подозрением относился к проявлению чувств посторонними людьми, а тут этих проявлений было столько, что впору было начать паниковать.

— Спасибо, мэм, — выдавил он, принимая сверток обеими руками. — Это очень мило.

— Зови меня Снежка, — улыбнулась та, проигнорировав возмущенные взгляды Красной Шапочки и бабушки и глумливый — Шляпника. — Завтра испеку с черникой. Что скажешь?

Крис беспомощно посмотрел на Джефферсона. Тот явно получал удовольствие от представления, удобно устроившись и подперев щеку рукой.

— Ну, миленький, — пропел он. — Ты любишь чернику, ответь леди.

— Да, мэм, — сдавленно просипел Крис.

— Тогда завтра буду ждать тебя здесь, — твердо сказала Белоснежка. — Утром.

— Да тебе свидание назначили, счастливчик! — сверкнул глазами Джефферсон. — Вот только младенца нужно сплавить шерифу. Зачем тебе младенцы?

Крис укоризненно на него посмотрел, а затем наклонился над тарелкой, думая, что аппетит, кажется, пропал безвозвратно.

Глава 6.

Джефферсон снимал дом на окраине города. Красивый сад, тишина и… шляпы, шляпы, шляпы. Они были повсюду: на столах, полках, в застекленном стеллаже. На полу валялись листы с выкройками, катушки ниток, ножницы и игольницы, воткнутыми в них иглами напоминающие дикобразов. Определение «безумный» наконец-то получило свое подтверждение, и Крис, хотя и пытался не пялиться широко открытыми глазами на все это безобразие, не выдержал:

— А где китайцы?

— Какие китайцы? — Джефферсон смел со стола ткань и водрузил на него сверток с пирогом Белоснежки.

— У которых ты забрал документы и заставляешь шить шляпы. Их же тут с сотню, не меньше!

— Китайцев?

— Шляп.

— Вообще-то я Безумный Шляпник, если ты не забыл. Моя шляпа открывала порталы в сказочные миры, вот только она погибла.

— Смертью храбрых? — ляпнул Крис и тут же пожалел о сказанном. Если бы у него сейчас отобрали дудочку, он бы точно чувствовал себя так, будто лишился глаза.

— Я должен сделать новую, Крысолов, понимаешь? Но сначала давай-ка сядем и поговорим, а то нам все некогда и некогда.

Крис заметил сумасшедшинку, промелькнувшую в глазах Джефферсона, и решил не спорить.

— Ну так а когда нам, если мы то возбуждаем в аборигенах желание убивать, то из постели не вылезаем, — сказал он.

— Положим, сегодня утром ты вызывал в горожанках совсем противоположные чувства. Как думаешь, это твоя… м-м… музыка спровоцировала?

— Ну а что еще. — Крис присел на стул и устало уронил голову на скрещенные на столе руки. – Думаю, я что-то сыграл и теперь вместо крыс за мной будут строем ходить женщины. Что мне делать, Джефф?

— Как ты меня назвал? — Джефферсон замер. Он как раз наклонился, чтобы достать с нижней полки традиционную бутылку виски, да так и застыл.

— Не нравится? Извини, с языка само слетело.

— Ты так звал меня. Джефф.

И Крис вспомнил. Они тогда неслись сквозь миры, пытаясь разыскать дочку Джефферсона. Крис все губы стер, играя на дудочке и приманивая детей в каждой деревеньке, в каждом городе. Но безуспешно.

— Она в безопасности. – Джефферсон следил за ним, не отводя взгляд. – С ней все в порядке.

— Ты не представляешь, как я рад! Вы встретились?

— Да, и расстались. Так было нужно.

Джефферсон поставил бутылку, отвернулся, и Крис понял, что он прячет глаза. Более сумасшедшего отца он не знал. Видимо, Безумный Шляпник не сходит с ума наполовину — ни любя, ни ненавидя.

— Так. — Крис решил перевести тему. — Румпельштильцхен сказал, что мы с тобой уже исчезали из сказочного мира и что я знаю мелодию, которая помогает помнить, что магия существует.

— Так и есть, — пожал плечами Джефферсон, но не повернулся. – Люди сохранили о тебе только одну историю, а ведь твоя дудочка творила чудеса. Ты играл и менял времена года. Играл — и приманивал рыбу, мы тогда чуть с голода не сдохли, не помнишь? Застряли в лодке посередине моря. Играл — и люди танцевали, даже если до этого у них было очень, очень плохое настроение. И вот ведь как, запомнилось только то, что ты увел детей. И теперь ты злодей, а значит, твоего «долго и счастливо» нет на белом свете.

— Как и твоего, я так понимаю? Кстати, ты из-за дочери сдал меня Румпельштильцхену и заманил в Сторибрук?

Джефферсон кивнул, развернулся к Крису, и тот решил не замечать, что глаза у Шляпника мокрые.

***

Стаканы наполнились виски, лед лег на дно, а они говорили, говорили, говорили. Крис вспомнил все, кроме одного — как играть на дудочке, и это его ужасно расстраивало. Джефферсон понемногу перетек на пол, устроился, прислонившись головой к коленям Криса, и принялся напевать какой-то немудреный мотив. Дудочка ладно легла в руки, и мелодия полилась сама собой, плетя нотами узор. То есть буквально: на столешнице темного дерева действительно начал проступать узор, и Крис от удивления перестал играть, выпустив дудочку из губ.

— Ты видел? — шепотом спросил он Джефферсона.

— Очень похоже на пентаграмму, — ответил тот. — Не вызови ненароком дьявола, нам только его для полного счастья не хватает.

— Ты помнишь мир людей? — пряча дудочку, спросил Крис. — Мы там были вместе?

— Странный вопрос. – Джефферсон потянулся до хруста и вернул голову назад, на крисовы колени. — Мы с тобой так настроены друг на друга, что переспим даже в преисподней. Кстати, о переспим.

Он встал, рывком поднял Криса со стула, но только для того, чтобы повалить его спиной на стол. Бедный пирог, подумал Крис, почувствовав, что сверток оказался в районе его поясницы. Бедные свежие фрукты.

Ночи им не хватило. Казалось, что чем больше Крис вспоминает, тем больше ему нужен Джефферсон. Пусть сумасшедший, пусть ляпающий что ни попадя, но он был ему нужен. И тот тоже как с цепи сорвался.

— Хорошо, что дом стоит на окраине, — засыпая, шепнул Крис.

— Пока тебя не было, мне было откровенно наплевать, где стоит этот дом, — прозвучало эхом, и Крис заснул.

Он снова был там. Там, куда не хотел возвращаться, вот только в этот раз ему было по-настоящему спокойно. За ним следом шли дети: они переговаривались и смеялись, а над всеми ними нависал огромный призрачный старик. Он качнул рукой, и скала бесшумно раскололась, пропуская их.

— Не вляпайся снова, мальчишка, — прогудел старик, следя за детьми. — У тебя на лбу написано: «Эта задница создана для неприятностей».

— На моем лбу написано про мою задницу? – услышал Крис свой голос.

— Не цепляйся к словам, — буркнул дух, запирая скалу. — Надеюсь, Крысолов, что больше я тебя не увижу.

И впервые за все это время Крис проснулся не от испуга, а от того, что его здорово звезданули локтем по лбу. «Милый, милый, Джефферсон… чтоб тебе пару дней на полу спать», — подумал Крис и принялся будить мирно спящего говнюка всем известным способом.

***

— Джефф, да что ты мечешься?

Крис устал крутить головой, стараясь не выпускать Джефферсона из поля зрения, но тот проснулся каким-то странным. Сварил кофе, выскреб из упаковки несчастный пирог, почти пинками прогнал Криса в ванную.

— Мне приснился план. Мне часто снится что—то полезное. – Джефферсон разлил кофе по чашечкам, не забыв пролить половину на стол. — В Сторибруке есть библиотека, она такая же необычная, как и все тут. Я подумал, а вдруг мы там найдем книгу о твоей дудочке. Помню, ты постоянно что-то чиркал на пергаменте, когда мы были в Бремене.

— Это когда я заставил четырех животных петь и танцевать, а меня чуть не сожгли с воплями: «Ведьмак!»? Ты тогда так потешно изображал трубадура.

Джефферсон кивнул и кинул в Криса курткой.

— Поднимай зад, пошли.

Библиотека Сторибрука была хоть и небольшой, но полной разных книг — старинных и не очень. Милая девушка в желтом платье один раз взглянула на Криса и больше не отлипала. Она рассказывала, показывала и даже полезла вверх по шаткой лестнице, чтобы снять какую-то книгу с самой верхней полки стеллажа.

— Нужно срочно отменять то, что ты натворил своей игрой, — прошипел Джефферсон. — Это Белль, жена Румпельштильцхена. И если до сих пор нас лишь обещали убить, то теперь убьют точно.

— Мэм. — Крис смотрел вверх и переживал, потому что лестница скрипела и раскачивалась. — Слезайте, пожалуйста.

Дальше события понеслись галопом.

Ступенька, на которой стояла девушка, треснула с противным звуком и переломилась пополам, в дверях возник Румпельштильцхен с букетом роз наперевес, а Крис вытянул руки как раз вовремя, чтобы поймать летящую вниз библиотекаршу. «Замечательно получилось», — подумал он, чувствуя, что его одежда сейчас вспыхнет и сгорит от одного лишь взгляда Румпельштильцхена. — «Просто великолепно». И, в довершение всего, на него начали сыпаться книги, потому что Белль перед тем, как свалиться Крису на голову, потянула на себя стеллаж.

— Это не то, что вы подумали, — выдавил он из себя, ставя девушку на пол и пытаясь отцепить от себя сильные пальцы. – Она упала…

— Я видел, — спокойным тоном сказал Румпельштильцхен.

— Прямо мне в руки…

— Я видел.

— И… до свидания.

Крис схватил за рукав Джефферсона, копошащегося в рассыпанных по всему полу книгах, и осторожно обошел Румпельштильцхена, стараясь держаться от него как можно дальше. Они вылетели на улицу и были встречены толпой женщин, которые держали в руках пироги и собирались окружить Криса заботой и любовью.

— Матерь божья, — пискнул он, но Джефферсон среагировал быстрее и четче. Он толкнул Криса в бок, потом пнул, и они понеслись так, будто за ними гнались адские псы.

— Надо срочно что-то с этим делать, — на бегу крикнул Крис. — Их мужья от меня мокрого места не оставят.

— Я начинаю ревновать, — немного задыхаясь, ответил Джефферсон. — Столько женщин — и все нацелены на твое красивое мускулистое тело.

— Пошел ты, — привычно огрызнулся Крис, не сбавляя темпа. — А что у тебя подмышкой?

— Угадай с трех раз, что можно стащить из библиотеки.

Крис резко затормозил, отобрал книгу, глянул на переплет и прямо посередине улицы сгреб Джефферсона в охапку.

— Я тебе говорил, что я тебя люблю?

— Ни разу.

— И не скажу, но, кажется, сейчас я чувствую что-то очень похожее.

— Это ты так сказал «спасибо»? — пытаясь выпутаться из объятий, поинтересовался Джефферсон.

— Ага, типа того. — Крис отстранил его, а потом с чувством чмокнул в губы.

— Знал бы, что тебя так возбуждают преступные элементы, давно ограбил бы кого-нибудь, — буркнул Джефферсон куда-то в район шеи, но Крис понял, что ему чертовски приятно.

Глава 7.

Книгу они читали вместе. Крис не верил в удачу, не верил в совпадения, но его собственные записи и заметки на полях, дополненные разными людьми, ноты и карандашные наброски были сшиты вручную в небольшой томик и лежали перед ним на столе. Пусть они еще ничего не нашли, но появилась хоть какая-то надежда на то, что во всей этой куче рукописного хлама окажется отсылка к мелодии, которая так нужна Румпельщтильцхену. И не только ему.

— Когда мы сбежали в мир людей в первый раз, я не стирал нам память? — уточнил Крис у уныло следившего за его изысканиями трезвого Джефферсона.

— Не стирал.

— Но в этот раз я ничего не помнил, пока не пресек границу. Как так?

— Господи, ну почему ты такой зануда? В этот раз мы решили уйти окончательно, но у меня не получилось. Что-то пошло не так, и меня расщепило между мирами.

— Последний вопрос. — Крис потер переносицу. – В моем мире… ты — это он? 

Джефферсон прикрыл глаза с таким видом, как будто смертельно устал. 

— Тот, за кем ты рванул из-за одной смски? Ну, не совсем так. Я – это я, он — это он, но мы связаны. Частица меня в нем, частица него во мне, трудно объяснить. 

— Он ни разу мне не позвонил. 

— А ты хотел бы? 

— Не знаю. Ему точно не нужны мои… наши проблемы. 

— Ну, вот видишь. Он просто занят, да и в Сторибруке ты всего пару дней. Скучаешь? 

— Наверное, нет. 

Крис захлопнул книгу. Честно говоря, он боялся, что не сможет вытащить их из этого бедлама с дудками, шляпами и магией. Боялся, что если еще раз сыграет какую-нибудь мелодию, то перевернет вверх тормашками не только Сторибрук, но и полмира в придачу. 

А еще он боялся потерять Безумного Шляпника.

— Наливай.

Привычные жесты, тонкие кисти рук. Крис подумал, что ни разу не приглядывался к Джефферсону, а ведь у него такая красивая шея. Пусть пересеченная шрамом, но красивая. И пальцы — удивительные, чуткие пальцы. И весь он такой… сумасшедший. Да что ты будешь делать, какая-то напасть. Музыканты, видимо, должны воспевать свою Лауру, хоть ты тресни, даже если та Лаура одета в джинсы и футболку и матерится, стоя попой к солнцу и пытаясь разыскать в недрах шкафа стаканы.

— Давай выпьем и пойдем уже в участок. — Крис вдруг вспомнил, что у него есть незаконченное дело, прямо как у Каспера. — Штраф, не забыл?

— Старый добрый Крысолов. — Джефферсон налил виски и укоризненно покачал головой. — Меня завтра убьют, мне откровенно начхать, будет у меня при этом условная судимость или нет. А ты сэкономишь деньги. Решено, забьем на полицию.

Он поднял свой стакан и вдруг ловко запрыгнул на широкий подоконник, распахнув окно. «Сейчас выбросится к чертовой матери», — иногда чутье подкладывало Крису свинью, плодотворно сотрудничая с его весьма живым воображением. — «Придется прыгать следом, а потом лечить переломы и сотрясение мозга… если он там вообще есть».

— Выпей со мной, Крысолов. — Джефферсон встал в оконном проеме в полный рост. — Иди сюда.

Крис осторожно подошел к окну. Ну, конечно. Любое представление предназначалось для зрителей, и это исключением не было. Сказочные домохозяйки Сторибрука добрались и сюда.

— Начинай меня страстно целовать, — прошипел Джефферсон, наклоняясь к Крису. — А еще было бы здорово, если бы ты перегнул меня через подоконник и…

— О боже, нет, заткнись немедленно! — Щеки Криса запылали, хоть он и чувствовал себя Крысоловом как минимум наполовину. А тот точно был бойким малым. — Слезь, ты меня нервируешь.

— А если вот так? — Джефферсон зацепился рукой за оконную раму и отклонился назад, не сводя с Криса глаз. Женщины слаженно охнули, но в хоре голосов не было слышно ноток ужаса или сочувствия.

— А если так? — Крис дернул Джефферсона на себя, перекинул его через плечо и захлопнул створки. Стакан говнюк из рук не выпустил, так что виски радостно намочило футболку.

— Ну, тогда уже так, — и Крис сам не понял, как рухнул на спину, на ковер. — И вот так.

А дальше произошло волшебство. Можно было списать все на неловкость Джефферсона, который задел ножку стола и свалил на пол книгу. А можно было просто поверить в чудеса и магию. Может, город Сторибрук на минуту отвлекся от героев и правильных персонажей и обратил внимание на злодеев? Так или иначе, книга упала и раскрылась на странице, на которой нарисованный Крысолов уводил за собой крыс. Следующая страница была исчерчена вдоль и поперек нотными знаками и рисунками. Крис положил на колени книгу, достал дудочку и сыграл первую мелодию.

— Иди ты к чертям! — раздался вдруг вопль, а после мохнатая мордочка ткнулась в руку. — Прогони эту тварь!

— В книге написано, что прерывать мелодию нельзя, так что,если сейчас эта крыса плюнет в тебя кислотой, виноват ты. — Зверек топтался на месте, как будто не мог понять, как его сюда занесло. — Это просто крыса, Джефф.

— Капитан очевидность. — Джфферсон сидел на столе, поджав ноги, и Крис не выдержал и расхохотался, после чего его несильно ткнули кулаком в лоб. — Играй следующую. Так постепенно все и вспомнишь.

— Джефф, ты веришь в чудеса? Я, кажется, да.

Безумный Шляпник растянул губы в улыбке и притянул Криса к себе.

— Я не просто верю в чудеса, я их создаю, болван. Как и ты, кстати. Как и ты.

***

После часа издевательств над чувством прекрасного Джефферсона Крис решил передохнуть. За это время он приманил штук пять крыс разного размера, за окном ворковала дюжина голубей, а возле двери стояли женщины, три кошки и огромный уличный пес. Что делать со всем этим богатством, Крис не знал, поэтому спросил у Джефферсона, есть ли у него в доме второй выход, и трусливо смылся в лес. В лесу дуть в дудочку было страшно, потому что лес волшебный и отбиться от того, что притянет дудочка, могло быть очень и очень сложно.

Крис устроился у огромного дуба, прислонился спиной к стволу и принялся читать, отстраненно размышляя о том, что всего несколько дней назад он был актером, спал с Себастьяном, тренировался, ел, иногда напивался с друзьями и вдруг на тебе – в сказку попал.

Странно, но думать о Себастьяне было легко, как будто он рядом, будто можно набрать номер и немного хриплое «ты где?» прозвучит в ответ спустя пару секунд. Себ всегда быстро поднимает трубку. Но звонить ему занятие бестолковое, даже если он все еще существует в том мире. Или уже нет? Крис не знал и, что удивляло и даже немного пугало, не хотел знать. Не сейчас, уж точно. Сейчас есть проблемы, их много, они серьезные, несмотря на абсурд происходящего, и их придется решить, иначе Джефферсон погибнет…

В том, что Румпельштильцхен говорил серьезно, Крис не усомнился ни на минуту. Он снова открыл книгу.

За спиной треснул сучок, и Крис резко обернулся. Ну конечно — Джефферсон.

— Я всех разогнал, но, кажется, у меня теперь есть собака, — удрученно покачал он головой. — Сидит на пороге, не уходит.

— Подарим ее шерифу. Обучит, будет у него служебный пес.

— Насчет служебного не знаю, но рычит он знатно. — Джефферсон устроился рядом, потом наклонился и вынул из кармана Криса дудочку. — Играй, у нас мало времени.

— Будет у шерифа еще и служебный медведь.

— Играй, Крысолов. Отобьемся.

Крис послушался. Он как раз увидел странную последовательность нот, не такую, как все предыдущие. Ноты скакали по странице — хаотично, без обозначения длительностей и тактов, будто тот прошлый он играл и тут же записывал, чтобы не забыть. Память – странная штука. После первой же взятой ноты Крис вспомнил ту мелодию так отчетливо, как если бы создал ее сегодня, как если бы и не забывал.

— Джефф… — голос подвел и вырвался из глотки хриплым карканьем. — Ты доверяешь мне?

Тот нахмурился, перевел взгляд на страницу, сглотнул и кивнул:

— У меня нет выхода.

— Тогда поехали потихоньку.

Крис встал, помог подняться Джефферсону и зашагал по дороге в город. Впервые за эти дни он знал, что нужно делать, и это ему категорически не нравилось.

Глава 8.

Как известно, все дороги ведут в Рим, но в Сторибруке это правило не действует. В Сторибруке, как ни ходи кругами, ноги сами рано или поздно принесут тебя к «У бабушки». Так думал Крис, занимая привычное место у стойки. Джефферсон примостился рядом, перед ними тут же возникли кружки, тарелки, столовые приборы, бабушка и ее внучка, и Крис порадовался, что человечество изобрело товарно-денежные отношения. Пока мужчины трудились, женщины, не занятые службой, готовились к их возвращению домой, и в закусочной никто не зависал, пялясь на Криса и Джефферсона.

Они молчаливо и угрюмо жевали пирожки, думая каждый о своем. Возможно, Безумный Шляпник, остервенело кусая пирожок, мысленно ругал себя последними словами за то, что когда-то связался с Крысоловом. И за то, что до сих пор сидит рядом с ним и пьет чай, а ведь мог свалить куда-нибудь... куда там сваливают от неприятностей сказочные персонажи?

Крис виновато улыбнулся, понимая, что придется достать дудочку и начать разбираться с неприятностями прямо здесь и сейчас. Проба пера, так сказать. Джефферсон тяжело вздохнул, попросил вторую чашку чая, проследил глазами, как Красная Шапочка проходит мимо Криса, нарочито небрежно касаясь бедром его бедра, и кивнул:

— Начинай.

Крис про себя помолился всем богам, чьи имена знал, и приложил к губам дудочку. Тихая мелодия лилась, рисовала на белых стенах тени, уносила за собой. На лице Джефферсона застыло странное выражение: он как будто слушал, но не слышал, впившись взглядом в Криса. Узор на стене колыхнулся раз, второй, и из-за прилавка послышался знакомый лязг.

— Вы двое! — Бабушка с воинственным видом тыкала в них арбалетом. — Взяли свои пирожки и вымелись из закусочной!

— Вот и сказочке конец. — Губы Джефферсона дрогнули: он с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не расхохотаться.

— А кто слушал, тот собрал свои манатки — и на выход! — рявкнула Красная Шапочка.

Крис улыбнулся: ну хоть на этом фронте все по-прежнему. Он сгреб пирожки и Джефферсона и, отвесив поклон, направился к двери.

— По дороге проверим, все ли женщины услышали мою музыку или это было точечное воздействие, — сказал он, когда они отошли от закусочной. — Если что, придется захватить радиостанцию и транслировать песенку на весь Сторибрук.

— Ты напоминаешь мне полководца с армией из одного человека, — хмыкнул Джефферсон, забирая у Криса пакет и выуживая оттуда пирожок.

— Крысолов! — раздался вдруг пронзительный визг. Они обернулись и увидели девушку, стремительно убегающую прочь.

— О, прекрасно. Захват радиостанции отменяется. — Джефферсон протянул второй пирожок Крису, тот его разломил и тоскливо вздохнул. — Дай угадаю… с капустой?

***

Джефферсон заскочил по дороге в какой-то магазинчик и с видом победителя показал Крису большой бумажный пакет. Задавать вопросы было бесполезно: Джефферсона окружал флер таинственности, так что Крис не стал приставать. Ни собаки на пороге, ни крыс они не встретили, но посидеть на диване, вытянув ноги, не получилось.

— Идем, — коротко приказал Джефферсон и пошел, неся перед собой пакет.

Крис подумал, что нужно попытаться выстроить стратегию, придумать план — сделать хоть что-то для завтрашнего дня, раз уж он полководец с армией из одного человека, но спорить с Безумным Шляпником было той еще задачей. Все его аргументы разбивались о крепкую спину шагающего впереди Джефферсона, и Крис заткнулся, хотя у него мелькнула мысль сыграть им марш, чтобы было веселее идти.

Они отошли от дома совсем ненамного, просто подошли к забору — Крис так окрестил каменную кладку метра три высотой. Из пакета на свет божий были извлечены куски мяса, бутылка вина, фартук и — неужели и в сказках она есть? — одноразовая посуда. Крис заинтересованно следил за Джефферсоном, который молча разжигал костер.

— Ты что задумал? — осторожно спросил он.

— Хватит есть капусту и тесто. — Джефферсон ломал прутья и нанизывал на них мясо. — Вполне вероятно, что у нас последняя ночь. Я просто трезво оцениваю ситуацию.

— Налить? — спросил Крис, мизинцем пропихивая пробку в горлышко бутылки, и пододвинул к себе стаканы, не дожидаясь ответа. — Зачем нам оценивать ситуацию трезво? Давай напьемся?  
Джефферсон в фартуке с надписью «Поцелуй повара» соблазнял.

Крис уже почти полез целоваться, но получил суровый безапелляционный отказ, потому что приготовление мяса и секс, видите ли, несовместимы. Еще как совместимы, думал Крис, но получил пару раз по голове и отстал. 

И они пили. Мясо скворчало на углях — запах был просто умопомрачительным. Джефферсон беспрерывно шутил, зубоскалил, но Крис понимал, что тот нервничает.

А потом наступила ночь. Они вернулись в дом и еще долго сидели на полу, прислонившись спинами к кровати, и молчали каждый о своем. И Крис вдруг отчетливо понял, что ему очень комфортно молчать с Джефферсоном, Безумным Шляпником или как там его еще зовут в других мирах.

Утро застало их спящими в обнимку на ковре и стыдливо спрятало солнце за занавеску, потому что, проснувшись, они вспомнили, что кое-что не успели сделать вчера, и принялись нагонять упущенное с удвоенным усердием. Вернее, они напились так, что ничего не смогли сделать — просто не получилось. Бездарно пропитое время.

— Ну что, назначаем свидание Румпельштильцхену? – спросил Крис, натягивая джинсы.

— Давай как в сказках, в полночь? — Джефферсон искал глазами футболку, и Крис молча показал пальцем на люстру. Футболка оказалась там еще вчера, потому что попытки сделать хоть что-нибудь они все-таки предприняли.

— Думаешь, есть шанс, что он превратится в тыкву? Давай в полночь.

— Я пойду с тобой.

— Это не обсуждается. И вот что… что бы ни произошло, пообещай мне.

— Крысолов, ты начитался дешевых романов. Столько драматизма в голосе. – Джефферсон целился ногой в носок, подпрыгивая и теряя равновесие.

— Обещай. — Крис поймал его за локоть и придержал.

— Перестань на меня так смотреть, не то я сейчас сниму с себя все, что с таким трудом разыскал и надел.

— Обещай смотреть мне в глаза, что бы ни происходило. Не по сторонам, а мне в глаза, слышишь? Это важно.

Или тон Криса был настолько серьезным, что заставил Джефферсона стереть ухмылку с губ, или ему просто надоело зубоскалить, но Крис получил в ответ твердое «обещаю» и на время успокоился.

***

Времени до встречи с Румпельштильцхеном было еще очень, очень много. Крис лучше бы все начал и закончил прямо сейчас, но утро, день, солнечный свет — это не время для разборок между злодеями.

Он оценил мрачную патетику собственных мыслей на «отлично» и побрел на кухню за остатками ужина.

— У меня есть дела, — сказал, жуя, Джефферсон, и Крис понял, что его из участия в них исключают.

— Влезешь в неприятности – спасу и морду набью. Это понятно?

— Не хочешь рассказать, что ты придумал?

Переход на другую тему был неожиданным. Но какое право он имеет молчать, если в его плане Безумный Шляпник занимал далеко не последнюю позицию.

— Я сотру тебя из этой сказки, — светским тоном сказал Крис… нет, Крысолов. Хороший парень Крис Эванс испарился, был задвинут в самый темный уголок подсознания до лучших времен. Потому что убийца здесь не он. Убийца — Крысолов.

— Да? — Джефферсон отложил пирожок и задумчиво тронул губы салфеткой. — Странно, правда? Все хотят от меня избавиться, а ты в самом деле сделаешь это. Мне нравится.

— Послушай, так надо. Нас никогда не оставят в покое. Я ведь однажды уже умер здесь? Поэтому меня второго тут нет?

Джефферсон откинулся на спинку стула и начал складывать из чистой салфетки тюльпан. Он делал сгиб за сгибом, и Крысолов не выдержал:

— Не молчи, пожалуйста.

— Я видел, как ты умираешь, я до сих пор это помню. Думаешь, это именно то воспоминание, которое я люблю смаковать? Меня расщепило, выкинуло в этот мир, но перед этим я видел все. И иди ты к дьяволу, Крысолов, если надеешься, что я буду об этом говорить.

— Я не помню, прости.

— Я хочу побыть один.

Шляпник вручил Крысолову бумажный тюльпан, и тот отогнул лепесток за лепестком.

«Почему же ты молчал, Джефф?»

— Намек понят. — Он надел куртку и засунул цветок в петельку нагрудного кармана. — Тут продают сигареты?

— Даже кокаин, если знаешь, кому подмигнуть.

И Крысолов, не оглядываясь, ушел. Он брел по улицам, отмерял шагами асфальт, что-то напевал, а редкие прохожие огибали его по дуге, переходили на другую сторону улицы и шептались за спиной. Да, прав был Румпельштильцхен. Несладко быть злодеем в Сторибруке.

Сигареты нашлись в маленькой лавке. Крысолов, купив пару пачек, зашел в уютный зеленый парк и улегся на скамью, вытянувшись во весь рост. Его ноги свесились до земли, но это было даже удобно. Он хотел, чтобы всего этого не происходило. Отмотать бы назад и не поднимать трубку, стереть, не читая, сообщение, не ехать черт-те куда, не вспоминать, не встречать Безумного Шляпника. Да, разумеется, это малодушно, но тогда не нужно было бы делать то, что придется сделать.

Только бы Джефф не отвел взгляд, не оглянулся.

Крис смутно помнил: они бежали из мира магии, потому что накуролесили так, что за ними погнались не только люди, но и волшебные разъяренные сущности в количестве трех штук. Хотя, было бы из-за чего психовать. Всего каких-то пара сундуков с драгоценностями и один проснувшийся дракон. Можно подумать, неприятности в сказочном королевстве.

Крысолов прикурил вторую сигарету и понял, что соскучился по горькому дыму.

Нужно возвращаться. Нужно попросить прощения, даже если ни в чем не виноват, и получить его, пусть даже придется подраться. А дерется Шляпник весьма неплохо, это Крысолов знал не понаслышке.

Недокуренная сигарета была отправлена щелчком в мусорный контейнер.

Джефферсон нашелся там, где его оставил Крысолов. Весь стол был завален бумажными журавликами, корабликами и еще черт знает какой хренью. Грустит, понял Крысолов. Надо с этим что-то делать.

Он подошел, потом опустился на ковер и прижался лбом к бедру Джефферсона. Тот шумно выдохнул, но сделал вид, что приклеившийся к его ноге белобрысый мужик — это событие рядовое.

— Не сердись, — попросил Крысолов. — Пожалуйста.

— Да на что мне сердиться? Сказка – это палка о двух концах. Может получиться «долго и счастливо», а может — «долго, но лучше бы я сдох нахрен в начале».

— Расскажи мне все.

Джефферсон помолчал, а потом заговорил.

— Мы с тобой бежали от толпы — десятки людей, вооруженных кто чем … — Джефферсон скомкал салфетку и отбросил ее от себя. – Ты споткнулся и упал.

— И что дальше? — Крысолов не хотел бередить воспоминания, но раз зашел разговор, надо было его закончить.

— А дальше все как в страшном сне: повсюду кровь, в твоем боку нож — кто-то в тебя попал, я даже не видел кто, ты достаешь дудочку, играешь, и перед тем, как меня вышвыривает в другой мир, я вижу твою агонию. — Джефферсон нервно усмехнулся: — Не хотел бы я увидеть такое еще раз.

— Лучше давай про дочь, — попросил Крысолов. Он с трудом подавил уже почти готовое сорваться с губ «извини».

— Только сначала ты объяснишь мне, что собираешься делать после того, как я исчезну из этого мира. И поподробнее, пожалуйста.

— Сяду в машину и рвану в Бостон ждать твоего звонка, разве непонятно? Что мне может сделать Румпельштильцхен, если тебя здесь нет? — Крысолов надеялся, что глаза его не выдают. План был несколько другим, да вот только Шляпнику об этом знать не нужно. Тот поправил тюльпан в петлице Крысолова и начал:

— Она в городе Счастливых Детей, и, да, этот город оправдывает свое название.

— Ты ее выкрал?

— Эй, это моя дочь! Горный дух — хороший парень, я же говорил. — Джефферсон запустил самолетик, он влетел в люстру и застрял между рожков. – Каким бы замечательным отцом я ни был, ребенку не место рядом со мной, Крис.

— Крысолов. Меня зовут Крысолов, Джефф.

— Наконец-то, я уже и надеяться перестал.

И легко, будто пушинку, опрокинул Крысолова на ковер. Это было неожиданно, это было ожидаемо, это было чертовски необходимо. Ковер нещадно натирал спину, колол ворсинками кожу, но будь он проклят, если бы пожелал другого. 

— Когда доберусь до Бостона, устрою месячник воздержания, — пообещал Крысолов. — От выпивки, секса и, в первую очередь, от приключений.

— Обещания, обещания, — пропел Джефферсон, переворачивая его на живот. — Как только я тебя разыщу — сразу трахну. Как меня будут звать?

— Безумный Шляпник, — мимолетно сожалея о стертой на коленях коже, отозвался Крысолов.

— Мне нравится это имя. А теперь, пожалуйста, заткнись.

«Как бы тебя ни звали, а ты как был говнюком, так им и останешься», — успел подумать Крысолов перед тем, как все мысли из его головы испарились, оставив такие же безумные, как и дарящий их человек, ощущения. 

***

Все же в том, что Крысолов научился приманивать птиц и зверей, была польза. Почтовый голубь что-то недовольно проворковал, но потом безропотно рванул в сторону лавки Румпельштильцхена, неся на лапке клочок бумажки со зловещей надписью: «В полночь у колодца». Джефферсон порывался нарисовать на обороте череп со скрещенными костями, но Крысолов не дал, обвинив в несерьезности, на что получил ответ:

— Зато забивать стрелку Темному магу при помощи птички — это верх серьезности, точно.

А потом Джефф рассказал Крысолову, что Темные часто забавляются, вырывая сердца, но тот только усмехнулся.

День прошел без событий, за исключением звонка от шерифа. Прекрасный Принц проорал в трубку, что выезжает за мистером Шляпником и его другом, потому что любому пренебрежению законом есть предел и джентльмены его пересекли.

— Смываемся, — скомандовал Крысолов, и они, как герои второсортного боевика, рванули в лес через черный ход. Бегство было стремительным, но не настолько, чтобы не прихватить с собой пакет с немного зачерствевшими пирожками и традиционную бутылку виски.

— Долго еще, — пояснил Джефферсон, кидая на дно корзины два стакана. — Скрасим ожидание.

Трахаться в лесу Крысолов отказался наотрез, потому что жучки, хвоя и вообще негигиенично.

Когда потемнело и лес наполнился таинственными звуками, хрустом и шуршанием, Крысолов забавы ради приманил светлячков и случайно одну фею, которая раздраженным голосом послала их куда подальше. Джефферсон извинился и попытался всучить фее пирожок, та обозвала его придурком и растаяла в темноте, словно ее и не было.

Румпельштильцхен подъехал на машине немного раньше условленного времени, негромко прошуршав шинами по гравию лесной дороги. Его появление стало неожиданностью, поэтому Крысолов быстро отпихнул целующего его Джефферсона, заодно отфутболив пустую бутылку ногой в кусты.

— Доброй ночи.

Негромкое приветствие заставило волоски на шее встать дыбом, а потом скатилось холодом по спине.

— Доброй, — ответил Крысолов, доставая дудочку. — Ну что ж, не будем тянуть кота за яйца?

— Не нужно хамить, пожалуйста, — ласково попросил   
Румпельштильцхен, прислонив трость к стволу дерева. — А чтобы у тебя не возникло ненужных мыслей, крысеныш, давай-ка сделаем вот что.

Он взмахнул рукой, как будто хотел свернуть воздух в тугой комок, и Джефферсон рухнул на колени.

— Отпусти его, — ровным голосом сказал Крысолов, поднося дудочку к губам. — Немедленно.

— Шутки кончились. — Румпельштильцхен покрутил в воздухе рукой, и Джефферсон выгнулся, упал на спину и забился в судорогах, вспахивая землю подошвами туфель. — Играй, или я переломаю Шляпнику кости.

Крысолов поймал глазами взгляд Джеффа и заиграл.

Он не помнил, как это происходит, но было даже красиво. Руки Джефферсона становились прозрачными, истончались, а тело, скрытое одеждой, перестало напоминать изломанную злым ребенком куклу. «Верь мне, смотри на меня», — мысленно просил Крысолов, глядя на то, как исчезает, растворяется в темноте Безумный Шляпник. Молча, хотя обычно рта не закрывал, стараясь оставить последнее слово за собой. Глядя Крысолову в глаза, извиняясь, прощая и... понимая. Хорошо, что он угадал, что произойдет дальше, когда уже не мог говорить. Иначе Крысолов бы просто этого не вынес.

Джефф ничего не вспомнит, а вот эту историю пора заканчивать, поставив слово «конец».

— Что ты делаешь? — прошипел Румпельштильцхен, протягивая вторую руку к Крысолову. – Хочешь лишиться сердца?

— Уже лишился, — прервавшись, хотя этого и нельзя было делать, пожал плечами он. — И мне откровенно наплевать, что ты еще придумаешь.

— Ты умрешь, — констатировал Румпельштильцхен. — Теперь ты един в обоих мирах, Крысолов.

— Я знаю, вспомнил. Но ты ведь не оставишь меня в покое? Тогда просто иди нахрен.

И, мимолетно удивившись тому, что его руки светятся, хотя должны были стать прозрачными, Крысолов взял последнюю ноту, ставя точку, и переломил дудочку пополам.

Ему не было страшно, он вспомнил, как это – умирать.

 

Эпилог.

 

Крис терпеть не мог просыпаться раньше звонка будильника, особенно в межсезонье. До съемок был еще месяц, поэтому сачковать утреннюю пробежку и не спеша наслаждаться утренним кофе потихоньку вошло в привычку, впрочем, как и возможность поваляться в постели часов до девяти, а потом спокойно поехать в тренажерку. Так бы и было этим утром, если бы не звонок.

— Ты где? – Немного хриплый голос Себастьяна разбудил его окончательно.

— В Бостоне, а ты? Доброе утро, кстати.

— Разбудил? Я тоже в Бостоне, приютишь?

Крис подергал ногами, стаскивая простыню, и, кряхтя, сел.

— У меня есть выход?

— Выход есть всегда, но не в этой ситуации. Я соскучился. У тебя минут двадцать, по дороге заскочу купить нам завтрак.

Крис доковылял до ванной, зацепив спросонья все углы. Потом он побрел на кухню, достал из холодильника пару стейков и кинул их в раковину, посчитав, что на этом его долг гостеприимного хозяина выполнен. А, нет, еще нужно включить чайник.

Себастьян ввалился в дом, неся впереди себя два пакета, до отказа набитых цветастыми коробками. На удивленно поднятые брови Криса он пояснил:

— Набрел на закусочную. Мотор забарахлил, пришлось останавливаться. Терпеть этого не могу.

— Сам завел?

— Когда перепсиховал, отпинал шины и купил нам поесть, она сама завелась.

Себастьян сгрузил пакеты на кухонный стол, чмокнул Криса в щеку и принялся доставать коробки, не забывая комментировать:

— Пирог с черникой, свежий, даже еще горячий. Этот с какими-то фруктами, холодный, но пахнет вкусно… Ну, и пирожки, я не смог устоять.

— С мясом? — с надеждой спросил Крис. Стейки-то еще нужно было приготовить.

— Понятия не имею, старушка кидала все подряд, я только успевал подставлять пакет.

— А это что? — спросил Крис, с подозрением глядя на длинный сверток.

— Межсезонье, — пояснил Себастьян, сверкнув глазами. — Это виски.

— У меня месячник воздержания: я не трахаюсь как кролик, не пью и не ем все подряд, — безапелляционно заявил Крис и, противореча самому себе, одной рукой притянул Себастьяна поближе, а другой выудил из пакета первый попавшийся пирожок.

— Обещания, обещания, — мурлыкнул Себастьян ему на ухо и вдруг замер. И Крис надломил пирожок.

— Дай угадаю, — немного севшим голосом предложил Себастьян, с нечитаемым выражением лица следя за ним. — С капустой?

И хлынули воспоминания.

Он держал в руках дудочку.

Он боялся.

Он забыл про страх.

Он убивал и умирал сам…

— Джефф? – на пробу позвал Крис, готовый поцеловать, сбежать, обнять, обратить все в шутку, никогда больше не отпускать. И чуть не взорвался разноцветным фейерверком, услышав тихое:

— Ну а кто же еще. Хотя, в этом мире можешь звать меня Себастьяном.

Крис зажмурился, а потом прижал Себастьяна к себе и выдохнул ему в шею:

— А я дудку сломал, мы тут застряли.

— Да ты дерзкий и опасный, — ответил тот, — придется теперь на жизнь как-то зарабатывать. Прогоним пару сцен, Крысолов?


End file.
